Secret Love
by ajfankeith
Summary: Another 'Robron' fic. References to the current TV storyline. Some adult content, so rated 'M'.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Love – Chapter 1

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

The more Chas kept digging, the more her son would clam up. Chas was well used to this behaviour, but she wished that Aaron would confide in her. It was true that they had become closer over the past few years, even though Aaron had been away in France for two of them. It seemed that, since Aaron had come out as being gay, they had formed a new bond and Aaron had calmed down and accepted his true self. However, the young mechanic still had his secretive side and Chas knew that, with his volatile temper and unwillingness to talk about his feelings, she needed to tread carefully as Aaron could easily become more distant again.

Breakfast was usually a good time to chat, or rather, Chas would chat while Aaron ate his meal in comparative silence.

"So, are you still going steady with this mystery man?" Chas, as usual, could not help herself.

"Who said anything about going steady?" Aaron gave his mother a disdainful look that she knew so well.

"I know you're seeing someone," Chas continued, undeterred, "The bathroom is like an explosion in a deodorant factory...and I haven't seen that since you were with Ed." Chas was going to add 'or Jackson' but she checked herself as knew that, even now, the memory could be still too painful for her son, "Anyway, I've always known about your past boyfriends, so why all the secrecy about this one?"

Aaron rose from the table, already tired of Chas' probing, "Nice try, mother!" he said as he headed for the door.

"Aaron...wait..." Chas called after him, but Aaron was already on the other side of the doorway.

Later that day, Chas was serving behind the bar of the Woolpack when Paddy walked in.

"Orange juice please, Chas," Paddy smiled at his ex-girlfriend.

"Orange juice? Have you gone off beer?"

"I'm driving," Paddy replied.

"Very sensible," Chas poured the requested drink, "Have you seen Aaron lately?"

Aaron was a 'common denominator' between them as, after their relationship broke down some years beforehand, Aaron had become Paddy's 'adopted son', "Not for a few days...why...what's he done now?"

"Nothing!" Chas replied, defensively, "I just wondered if he might have mentioned whether he's seeing someone special."

Paddy nearly choked on his drink, "Aaron? Since when did he ever tell me anything? You'll have to ask him yourself."

Chas tutted and rolled her eyes, "Don't you think I've tried that, Paddy."

"I see, the usual Aaron then! He never has been one for a meaningful heart to heart, has he?"

"Anyway," Chas decided to change the subject, "Am I still okay for that lift into Hotten later?"

"Yeah, of course...I said I'd take you, didn't I?"

"Thanks, Paddy, will one o'clock suit you?"

"Fine...and it will fit in with my appointment too."

xxxxxxxxxx

Robert Sugden nibbled Aaron's earlobe as they made love in the hay. Both naked, they wrestled in the old barn that had become their secret meeting place. Robert was on top of Aaron and they were in a position, front-to-front, where their crotches were grinding together, the friction of the frottage causing them both to emit low groans of pleasure. Aaron wrapped his muscular legs around Robert's as the older man continued to hump him like mad. Robert's teasing lips abandoned Aaron's ear and he crushed them against Aaron's own lips, forcing his tongue into the willing mouth. Aaron moaned even louder as he surrendered to the moment, his right hand gripping the back of Robert's head, pushing his lips harder into his own.

"Mmmm...aarrgghh!" Aaron was aware of Robert's stifled cry as he climaxed, soaking both their torso's with hot, creamy liquid. Aaron lasted a little longer, but the feel of Robert's powerful ejaculation against his skin set him off and he fired his own load shortly afterwards. They lay together, both spent and covered in each other's mingled cum.

Robert rolled off of Aaron and lay by his side, his chest rising and falling as his breathing returned to normal.

"I'm gonna miss this after you get married," Aaron stared at the rafters in the barn.

"Well, you always knew it was just a bit of fun," Robert replied, "just enjoy it while you can."

"Arrogant sod!" Aaron felt that Robert was boasting and making out that he was doing him a favour.

Robert picked up on Aaron's attitude, "Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"It sounds like you wish that we were more serious about this...well...whatever this is."

"My mum thinks I'm going steady with someone."

Robert looked worried, "You haven't told her about me, have you?"

"What do you take me for?" Aaron scowled, "Of course I haven't. I don't think she suspects, it's not as if I ever tell her much in any case. She's usually the last to know about anything."

"Good," Robert was relieved, "If she ever got wind of this, what with her being the landlady of the local pub, it would be all round the village in no time."

"So," Aaron looked Robert in the eye, "We're not going steady then?"

"Like I said, it's just a bit of fun," Robert was being non-committal.

"Yeah," Aaron went back to staring at the rafters. He did not say any more as he did not want Robert to pick up on his disappointment. He had to pretend that he agreed with Robert, to save face.

xxxxxxxxxx

As Paddy steered his car around a bend in the road, Chas caught sight of a white car in a muddy lay-by in front of some farm gates.

"That looks like Robert Sugden's car," Chas said as they passed it, "Pull over, Paddy."

"What for?" Paddy said, although he did as Chas had requested.

"He may be in trouble if his car is parked here," Chas replied, "I wondered if he might need some help."

"He's probably just inspecting Home Farm estates," Paddy pointed out, but Chas had already climbed out of the car and she walked back to Robert's abandoned vehicle.

"Well, he's nowhere to be seen," Chas said as Paddy joined her, "Maybe you're right, he's just off somewhere on an inspection."

"Well, come on," Paddy started back towards his own car, "I'll be late for my appointment."

As they climbed back into their car, Chas looked in the rear view mirror. Paddy started the car and, as they pulled away, Chas saw Robert appear and climb back into his vehicle. Another man appeared and jumped into the passenger side. As the sight receded into the distance, Chas thought that the other man looked a lot like Aaron, not least because he was wearing a top which was identical to the one that Aaron had put on that morning. But, she told herself, Robert must have been meeting someone who just happened to look like her son. After all, a lot of young men wore similar tops to that one.

"That's Paddy's car!" Aaron said, looking through the windscreen and pointing down the lane.

"So?" Robert replied as he started the engine.

"You don't think he saw us, do you?"

"You're getting paranoid," Robert smirked, "He must have passed here before we came out of the barn. He might not recognise my car, anyway."

"He may look like a bit of a wet lettuce," Aaron grinned, "But he doesn't miss much, you know."

"Well, unless he's got x-ray vision and can see through thick barn walls, how can he possibly know what we've been up to?"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Aaron said, with a sidelong glance at Robert.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Morning!" Chas greeted her son as she entered the back room of the Woolpack.

"Where's Diane?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, she's gone to see Bernice...some sort of crisis," Chas paused, then looked at Aaron steadily, "How's this taxi plan coming along with Adam?"

"Yeah, we're getting there now that we've got the funds."

"So, Robert's come up with the dosh then, has he?"

"Yeah," Aaron was back to one-word answers.

"I saw his car parked on the Hotten road yesterday," Chas remarked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, there was a bloke with him who looked a lot like you," Chas was fishing for information.

"What were you doing there?" Aaron tried to change the subject.

"Paddy gave me a lift into Hotten and I saw Robert's car. At first, I thought he might be in trouble so we stopped, but we couldn't see him anywhere. Then, as we left, I saw him come back to his car with this other bloke. Funny, it looked like his friend had the same top on as you."

"Loads of lads wear these tops," Aaron pointed out, "Nice to know that I'm trendy!"

Chas wouldn't let it go, "I wonder what Robert was doing out there?"

"How should I know?" Aaron was slightly shaken as he realised that he had experienced a close shave, "He lives and works on the Home Farm estate, so I don't suppose it's that unusual."

"Paddy said that...well something very similar. Anyway, Aaron, you watch out with that Robert. I know he's putting up the money for the taxi business, but you need to keep a close eye on him. I don't trust him."

"He's alright," Aaron tried to convince his mother that Robert was not as bad as he was painted, "I know he's done some bad things, but me and Adam aren't exactly whiter than white, are we?"

Chas looked fondly at her son, "Just watch your step, that's all I'm saying."

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron texted Robert and asked for a meeting. Robert told him to go to Home Farm as Lawrence, Chrissie and Lachlan were all elsewhere. They stood in the drawing room.

"I don't think we can meet at the barn anymore," Aaron began, "My mum spotted your car parked in the lane and she thought she saw me, although I told her it must have been someone else."

"Was that when you said you saw Paddy's car?"

"Yeah, I didn't know then that she was in the car with him. Just as well they were almost out of sight so she couldn't make a positive identification."

"You sound like a policeman!" Robert chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Aaron sneered, "Suppose they had started poking around and had discovered us doing...well...you know."

"But they didn't, did they?" Robert pointed out, "You're making too much out of this."

"All the same, I won't feel comfortable meeting in that barn from now on. Anyway, it's hardly the lap of luxury, is it?"

"I never knew you were so picky! Don't worry, I'll pay for a hotel next time...it will be nice to do it in a bed for a change."

Aaron began to relax, "So, you want to do it again, then?"

Robert closed in on Aaron and grabbed him, "I want to do it right now, I'm so horny!"

Aaron couldn't resist as Robert's lips found his. He never would have believed that having Robert dominate him would have turned him on, but he loved it.

"Come on," Robert dragged him towards the stairs, "Everyone's out. We won't be disturbed."

In the bedroom, Robert unzipped Aaron's top and pulled it off his shoulders.

"Why can I never say no to you?" Aaron moaned, just before Robert's lips crashed into his again.

Robert continued stripping Aaron as the younger man did the same to him. Robert loved the feel of Aaron's hard biceps, muscular chest and firm buttocks. The smooth, slightly furry flesh felt so sexy.

"Mmmm!" Aaron sighed as Robert nuzzled and licked his neck. He decided that his lover would like the same treatment and he copied his actions, eliciting a groan from his partner.

Both naked now, they fell onto the bed together, touching, kissing, fingering. The foreplay was exciting for both of them as they explored every inch of each other. They were aroused and hot and Aaron had been right: the bed was a more comfortable place for sex. They couldn't stop kissing. Robert always found Aaron's warm lips irresistible. It was different to kissing Chrissie's soft lips: Aaron's were firmer, more demanding and with the added attraction of manly stubble surrounding them. Robert was about to move Aaron into the missionary position when there was a voice from downstairs.

"Robert? Where are you?"

Robert froze with shock: that was Chrissie's voice!


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Love – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"Oh my God!" Robert's usually pale face seemed to be whiter than normal.

"I thought you said everyone was out," Aaron's voice trembled as he scrambled to get his clothes on.

Robert did not reply as he fumbled to pull on his own clothes. He opened the door and shouted down the stairs, "Hi babe, I'm just in the bathroom, I'll be down in a minute!"

Aaron smirked: Robert was obviously used to thinking on his feet.

Robert looked at Aaron with a panicked expression, "Wait until the coast is clear...then sneak out. I'll distract Chrissie the best way I can."

Robert left a now fully dressed Aaron alone in the bedroom. Aaron sat on the bed and wondered how he had got himself into this situation. This kind of relationship was new to him and he almost felt like he was back to the days when no-one knew that he was gay and he felt that he had to hide it from everybody. He suddenly felt angry that he could not be open about this relationship. Part of him wanted to march downstairs and tell Chrissie exactly what was going on, but he knew that he could not do that. Without realising it, he had fallen for Robert and did not want to betray him. He was always very loyal to the people he cared about and Robert was beginning to fall into that category. He just wished that he could openly walk down the street with his latest lover, just as he had done previously with Jackson and then later with Ed.

Aaron heard the sound of a car door outside and he cautiously crossed over to the window to look out. He saw Robert and Chrissie getting into the car. Robert glanced up at the window, hoping that Aaron was watching and would know that he could escape.

The car disappeared down the driveway and Aaron quickly let himself out of the house. He felt a sense of emptiness and frustration: emptiness because he had been abandoned and frustration because he had been sexually aroused but had not found release. Damn Robert Sugden! The last thing that he wanted right now was the complication of a clandestine relationship and that was exactly the thing that he had found.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chas was in the mood for her usual interrogation the next morning. Aaron's mobile phone beeped at the breakfast table and, as he looked at it, his mother piped up.

"Message from lover boy?" she said, with a smirk.

"You never give up, do you?" Aaron answered: his face showed the usual grimace which indicated to her that she should mind her own business.

"I just wondered if he was apologising for standing you up last night."

"Who says I was stood up?"

"Well," Chas would not let it lie, "You spent all evening with Adam in the bar, so I can only assume..."

"You know what they say about making assumptions," Aaron cut in, "Anyway, me and Adam had things to discuss...we are business partners in case you'd forgotten."

Chas knew that she was getting nowhere, so she gave up. Aaron made his way to his bedroom to answer the text from Robert on his phone, in private. He looked at the brief message, _"Sorry about yesterday. Want to meet later?" _

Aaron answered, _"Yeah, where?"_

The answer came back quickly, _"Have booked a room at the Hotten Hill Hotel, in the name of Black. Meet you there at 6?"_

Aaron smiled in spite of himself and he typed _"OK,"_ before hitting the 'send' button.

Later that day, Aaron was having second thoughts about meeting with Robert. He really wanted to see him, yet he had nagging doubts creeping into his mind. He was becoming tired of skulking around and behaving like 'a bit on the side', only meeting at Robert's convenience. Just for once, he wanted to be spontaneous and surprise Robert with a meal out or a drink, but he knew that Robert found it difficult to get away from his domestic situation.

Aaron arrived at the Hotten Hill Hotel and thought about going to the reception to see if Robert had checked in, but then noticed his secret lover waving at him from the hotel bar. He headed for the bar and sat in a seat opposite Robert.

"Mr Black, I assume!" Aaron had a mischievous grin on his face, "Where did you get that from?"

"Well, I didn't want to use my real name," Robert explained, "and I thought of using Lawrence's name, White, but that was a bit too obvious. Then I thought a change from White worked well for Cilla Black so it seemed the best solution."

"You're so devious! Won't they get suspicious when you pay with a card in the name of Sugden?"

"I'm paying in cash."

"Oh!" Aaron looked around, studying the faces of the people in the bar, in case anyone might recognise them.

Robert picked up on Aaron's apprehension, "You nervous?" he asked.

"It's just a bit public here," Aaron explained, "supposing someone we know comes in."

"We'll just say that we're having a meeting about the taxi business."

"You've got an answer for everything," Aaron was being sarcastic.

Robert could tell that Aaron was still uneasy, "Okay, let's go up to the room. Then we can relax."

Their room was nicely furnished and comfortable: double bed, wardrobe space, cocktail bar and en-suite facilities. Aaron was impressed.

Robert took Aaron into his arms and they kissed passionately. Aaron's doubts and fears faded away at Robert's touch: he knew now why he could not say no to him. The excitement that he felt whenever he was with Robert always compensated for any qualms he might have about their relationship. He needed the thrill that his secret lover gave him and he knew that he couldn't give it up; it had become like a drug.

They quickly stripped one and other and fell naked onto the bed. Robert kissed Aaron fiercely and then worked his way down Aaron's fit body, planting little kisses on his torso as he went, only stopping on the way to bite and chew Aaron's sensitive nipples on his well-developed pecs, making Aaron squirm. Then Robert continued down until he reached his goal: Aaron's throbbing, stiff cock. He took the swollen head onto his tongue and then let it slide into his hot mouth. Aaron gasped in pleasure as he felt Robert sucking him vigorously. They then changed position so that Aaron could get his mouth to Robert's cock at the same time. He took the hard, impressive organ into his willing mouth. Now, they were equal partners.

Hours later, they cuddled each other, their lust spent and their urges satisfied.

Aaron looked at the clock: ten-thirty, "Are we staying the night?" he asked.

"No, I'll have to get back soon," Robert was genuinely apologetic, "Chrissie thinks I'm at a meeting in Leeds but she's expecting me back tonight. Next time, I'll invent a seminar or something to give me an excuse to stay over."

"So, there's going to be a next time?"

Robert looked deep into Aaron's beautiful blue eyes and he suddenly realised that those eyes had captured him. He had seen them burn with fury, but he had also seen them at their best: soft, trusting and gentle.

"Yeah," Robert smiled, "There'll be a next time, if that's what you want."

"'Course I do," Aaron stroked Robert's well-developed chest, "I just wish..." his voice trailed off.

"What?"

"I wish we could be a proper couple," Aaron decided to be honest, "All this cloak and dagger routine is doing my head in."

"I thought you were okay with no strings?"

"Well...I am, up to a point. But when I think about how it was with my previous boyfriends, you know, being able to walk into the Woolpack as a couple and that...well, I miss it."

"Look, Aaron, you've always known that I'm marrying Chrissie. I'm sorry I can't be your boyfriend, at least, not in the way you'd like. If you want to call it off, I'll understand."

"I don't want to call it off, is that what you want?"

"No, I want to keep seeing you, but you must understand that I can't give you more than this and we'll have to stop when I get married."

Aaron was torn. He wanted to tell Robert that he had fallen in love with him, but he knew that, if he said it, then their relationship would probably be over. How ironic, he thought to himself, that he had taken so long to tell his ex-boyfriend, Jackson, that he loved him. Now, he was ready to make that declaration to someone else and, yet, he was being prevented from doing so.

Unbeknown to Aaron, Robert was also torn. He was trying to convince Aaron, and himself, that their dalliance was just a bit of fun. But, if he was being honest with himself, he knew that Aaron was special to him. If he listened to his heart and not his head, then he would dump Chrissie and declare his feelings for his handsome young grease monkey with the captivating blue eyes. No man had ever meant so much to him before.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron's head was in turmoil. At breakfast the next morning, he gave his mother monosyllabic answers when she quizzed him about the previous night. In fact, he was quite short with her when she started probing. Chas knew that he was unhappy and wanted to help him and put things right but, as usual, her son was staying tight-lipped about his troubles.

Aaron received texts from Robert during the day but did not respond straight away. He wanted to try to get his head round the situation. He felt that if he continued seeing Robert, then he would only hurt himself more in the long run and maybe it would be better to cut the ties now. Because Robert did not get answers to his texts by the afternoon, he called Aaron on his mobile.

Aaron saw that Robert was calling him and was about to reject the call, but he found himself pushing the 'answer' button. "Hello."

"Why didn't you answer my messages?"

"I've been busy at work."

"Can I see you later? I've got something I want to tell you."

"I dunno."

"Aaron, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...yeah, okay, where do you want to meet?"

"How about the cricket pavilion?"

"Somebody might see us," Aaron was spooked by the possibility of being seen by someone, so close to home.

"I only want to chat," Robert could understand Aaron's concern, "It's not like I'm going to have my wicked way with you in the middle of the cricket pitch!"

"Okay."

That evening, Aaron sat waiting patiently on the balcony of the pavilion. Before long, Robert appeared and sat down beside him.

"I didn't know if you would come, the way you were earlier," Robert was not hostile, but Aaron could tell that he was a little miffed about the cold shoulder treatment.

"Sorry, it's just that my head's a bit mashed, that's all."

"I know, that's why I wanted to speak to you: to tell you to your face so that you don't hear it from someone else."

Aaron was intrigued, "Tell me what?"

"Me and Chrissie, we've set a date for the wedding."

Although it was completely expected, the words cut Aaron like a knife. However, he maintained his composure and looked at his lover, "Well...I knew that you were going to marry her all along...why the special announcement?" He hoped that his voice did not betray him and reveal the disappointment he felt.

"Well, I just don't want to hurt your feelings, that's all," Robert looked at Aaron, trying to gauge his reaction to the news, "It might have come as a bit of a shock when it's more official."

Aaron stared at the ground, "I hope you'll be very happy...I mean, congratulations and all that."

"Thanks for being so good about it. Will you come to the wedding?"

Aaron was surprised, "Are you serious?"

"Of course. Now I'm in business with you and Adam, you'll both get an invite: Chrissie will think it odd if you're not on the guest list."

"I'll think about it," was Aaron's non-committal answer.

"I'd also like to think we can still meet up like before, until I'm actually married."

"I'll think about that too," Aaron stood up to leave, "See you around."

Aaron did not want Robert to see his unexpected tears and he was glad of the cover of darkness in the cold winter evening.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day Aaron, for once, was being philosophical. True, he could not have Robert for good, but he didn't want to miss out on the chance of seeing him up until the time that he was due to be married. He could live with that.

He agreed to meet Robert again at the hotel and this time Robert had arranged for an overnight stay. So, for the first time ever, they spent the night together, wrapped in each others' naked arms for hours on end: both content, satisfied and loved up. Aaron knew that he loved Robert, but felt that his love was unrequited.

Robert had come to realise that his feelings for Aaron were stronger than he had previously admitted to himself. Although he did not want to break off the wedding to Chrissie, as he genuinely cared for her, he decided that he couldn't give up on Aaron either. So he decided to tell him that he wanted to continue their liaisons after he had become a married man. Aaron was delighted to hear this as he knew that he could still see Robert behind his wife's back. The only thing that he would have liked better would have been for Robert to be his full-time boyfriend.

xxxxxxxxxx

The day of the wedding finally arrived. Ashley was to conduct the service in the village church and it was filled with people. Aaron and Adam sat near the back. When Ashley asked if anyone knew of any 'just cause or impediment, why these two persons should not be joined together in holy Matrimony', Aaron wanted to jump up and shout "He's been sleeping with ME!" but he thought better of it. However, he was not prepared for the events that were about to unfold.

As Chrissie and Robert stood at the altar, in all their finery, Chrissie looked at Robert and said, "I'm so sorry Robert, I can't do this!" She then fled down the aisle, hitching up her long white dress, with her father Lawrence in hot pursuit. Robert stood in front of Ashley, dazed and confused.

Later, with the wedding obviously cancelled, Robert caught up with Chrissie at Home Farm. As they stood, surrounded by wedding trimmings and presents, Robert spoke, "Why Chrissie? We've been planning this for months. Why don't you want to marry me?"

Chrissie was in pieces and she gulped back the tears as she spoke, "I've been thinking about this for days now. Something's not right. I know I should have called it off before, but I thought I could go through with it. I've met someone else...I'm so sorry."

"How could you do this to me?" Robert was genuinely upset, "I thought you loved me."

"I do, in a way, but I couldn't help getting the feeling that you were holding something back, call it a woman's intuition if you like. That's why, when Colin came back into my life, I decided I wanted him and I know it's the real thing with him. I'm really sorry to do this to you Robert. I've spoken to dad and he's supporting me in my decision. He'll arrange to give all the presents back and he wants to compensate you for all this. You can keep your job here or he'll give you a big pay-off: your choice."

Robert was stunned. He realised that he had not been the only one with second thoughts! He cleared his throat to speak again, "I don't know what to say. This is supposed to be my wedding day!"

"I know," Chrissie took Robert's hands in her own, "Maybe, one day, you'll come to realise that this is all for the best. It's better to make a clean break now, rather than live a lie. I hope you can see that."

With Chrissie's wise words still ringing in his ears, Robert called round the side door of the Woolpack. There was only one person that he wanted to be with now: Aaron.

The young mechanic let him in and took him to his bedroom, "I'm sorry about you getting jilted at the altar, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Aaron. You do realise that this was meant to be, don't you?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I've come to realise that I really want to be with you. I couldn't admit it before, but I love you Aaron."

That was music to Aaron's ears. Now, he could have everything he wanted. He took Robert's face in his hands and kissed him, "I love you too!" he said, with a contented sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Love – Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"Well, I'd better get downstairs," Robert and Aaron had been cuddling and kissing for quite a while in Aaron's bedroom , but Robert was mindful that Diane and Victoria wanted him to drop in on them after he had been jilted.

"What for?" Aaron did not know about Robert's invitation.

"The family want to console me," Robert smiled at his lover, "Seems I've got the sympathy vote for once."

"You don't deserve it," Aaron chuckled, "well, you'd better not keep them waiting. Do you want me to come down with you?"

Robert looked a bit uncomfortable, "Aaron, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not ready to come out, not just yet. Can we let the dust settle first and then we can make a big announcement when the time is right."

Aaron groaned, "I was hoping that all this sneaking around was going to be finished now!"

"It will be," Robert tried to reassure Aaron, "We just need to keep a lid on it for a while longer."

"You're going off me, aren't you?" Aaron looked hurt.

Robert took hold of Aaron and looked into his amazing eyes, "No I'm not! I do love you, you know, you Muppet! I think you're the first person I've ever really loved. You're the only one that truly knows me."

"Before I came along, I thought you loved Chrissie."

Robert shrugged, "I thought I did, but I was fooling myself. I wouldn't acknowledge that I had these feelings for other men, so I tried to convince myself that I could settle down with her. But, she knew something was missing: she saw through it in the end."

"What? So she found out that you're gay? Is that why she jilted you?"

"I'm not gay, I told you before."

"Er...I think most people will assume that's the case, when we do go public!"

"Well, maybe I'm bi, I'll give you that."

"Does she know about you and me?"

"God no...and I don't want her finding out. That's why I want to keep it a secret for a while longer, so it will look like I took up with you _after_ the split. I don't know what she'd do if she discovered that I was two-timing her behind her back, especially with another bloke."

Aaron frowned, "You've got this all figured out, haven't you?"

"I've always been praised for my organisational skills," Robert smiled and kissed Aaron again before departing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chas was still in 'super sleuth' mode and quizzed Aaron again the next morning.

"Look," Aaron raised his eyebrows, "When I've got something to tell you, I'll tell you."

"Well, there's a first," Chas smiled at her son, "I was beginning to think I'd never meet your new boyfriend."

"I haven't got a boyfriend, not yet anyway. Just get off my case, will ya?"

"Okay, whatever," Chas did not push it any further as she knew that Aaron would fly off the handle if she was not careful.

Aaron knew that he would need to tread carefully, especially as his mother had harboured suspicions about a secret boyfriend for a while. If Robert's plan was going to work, they still had to make it look as if Robert had not been cheating on Chrissie, so Aaron knew that he could not yet tell his mother anything.

A few days after the wedding that never was, Aaron received a text from Robert, asking him for a meeting in Hotten. Aaron arrived at the address that he had been given to find an empty shop with metal shutters covering the windows. He knocked on the door and was greeted by an excited looking Robert, who dragged him inside the dimly lit, empty building.

"What's this place, then?" Aaron enquired.

"This is your new business premises, if you like the look of it," Robert smiled.

"You what?" Aaron was perplexed.

"I haven't signed on the dotted line yet, but this place would be perfect to run the cab firm from, don't you think? The estate agent is a mate of mine and he let me have the keys so we could have a look around. What do you think?"

"It's in Hotten!" Aaron stated the obvious.

"So?"

"The whole idea was to run a taxi firm from Emmerdale," Aaron explained, "Hotten's got enough cab outfits already."

"You can still base the cabs in the village: this will be like a headquarters with a switchboard and so on."

Aaron shook his head, "No! It's not what we're after."

Robert looked deflated, "Well, at least think about it."

"No!"

Robert grabbed Aaron and had a stern look on his face, "You ungrateful little bugger!"

Aaron tried to struggle free, "Let go of me, you bastard!"

They glared into each other's eyes and Robert spoke, "Are you as turned on as I am?"

"More!" Aaron replied, hoarsely.

They kissed fiercely and Aaron forced Robert into a back room and onto an old wooden desk. Clothes were ripped off in a flurry as they kissed and wrestled with each other. The flash of anger between them had aroused them: two tough guys who had the hots for one and other and needed share their passion, right that minute. Robert could feel the hard, cold desktop underneath his naked back as Aaron penetrated him. The sex was unexpected, rough and hot and they both loved every dirty minute of it. They were well matched, each of them could give as good as they got. After they had both climaxed, they calmed down, still holding on to each other.

"This changes nothing," Aaron smirked, "This place is still not suitable."

"Okay, you win," Robert capitulated, "I'll have a rethink."

Aaron had just learned a valuable lesson: he could get Robert to surrender if he tried hard enough!

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron had invited Adam into the back room of the Woolpack for a drink.

"Any news on Mr Moneybags?" Adam asked.

"How do you mean?" Aaron answered with another question.

"Well, is he still investing after he's been jilted? I heard he lost his job at Home Farm."

"He's alright for money," Aaron explained, "Lawrence gave him a big payoff in compensation for Chrissie dumping him."

"Where's he living?"

"He's staying at the B&B."

"You seem to know a lot about him, have you become best buddies now?" Adam was intrigued.

"No!" Aaron became defensive, "We've spoken a few times, that's all. I wanted to make sure that he was still going to front the cash after the upset with Chrissie." Aaron was bursting to tell Adam about his secret affair, but he needed to keep it under wraps until Robert was ready to reveal that they were lovers.

"Oh well, at least he's still interested."

"He showed me a shop unit in Hotten the other day," Aaron informed his friend, "But I told him we want something in Emmerdale as that was the whole idea of setting up a taxi firm in the village."

"So, he's trying to rule the roost already," Adam tutted.

"Don't worry," Aaron tried to reassure Adam, "I've marked his card for him: he won't be interfering from now on."

"I've yet to see the man who can tame Robert Sugden," Adam giggled.

"Trust me," Aaron laughed along with his friend, "you ain't seen nothing yet!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Robert had taken the chance to sneak Robert into Aaron's bedroom one evening. After they had declared their love for each other, they desperately wanted to be together, but they knew that it was still dangerous to be seen together, so as not to arouse the suspicion that they had previously been having an affair. However, as always, Robert had a plan.

"You know I'm staying at the B&B?" Robert said.

"Yeah, 'course I do," Aaron answered.

"Well, how about me moving in here?"

"What?"

"Look, Diane and Victoria have hatched a plan, as they see me as a family member who needs their help. They are going to ask you if you'd mind sharing your bedroom with me for a while. Diane's got a fold-up camp bed that she said I could use, as long as you didn't mind me putting it in here. They don't know about us, of course, but I reckon it could be a good way to 'ease me in' and, later, we could pretend that we became lovers after I'd started sharing with you. What do you think?"

Aaron chuckled, "You never cease to amaze me! If you fell in a cesspit you'd come out smelling of roses."

"Is that a 'yes' then?"

"I'm hardly going to say 'no', am I?" Aaron had a lecherous grin on his face.

They kissed, sealing the deal.

"Shall we go and tell them I've spoken to you and you've begrudgingly agreed that I can share with you?"

"Yeah," Aaron grinned, "I'll make out that you're going to be here under sufferance, we don't want them to suspect that I can't wait to have you in my bed every night!"

Robert smirked, "...and are you going to 'have me' in your bed?"

"Shut up, Sugden," Aaron teased as his lips found Robert's. It seemed that Diane and Victoria would have to wait a little longer before hearing the news!

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron awoke one morning and looked at a slumbering Robert. They had been sharing his bed for a whole week and Aaron let out a sigh of contentment. Things were going well, he had Robert in his life, albeit still in secret, the taxi business plans were taking off, thanks to Debbie allowing him office space at the garage, plus he was still employed as a mechanic as his fledgling new venture gathered pace. His best mate Adam was cab-driving in the car that Robert had provided and was managing to cope with the few bookings that they had taken so far.

He looked across at the camp bed that had been moved into the room, supposedly for Robert to sleep in. He smiled to himself as he looked at the crumpled sheets: Robert was still making it look slept in, just in case anyone happened to unexpectedly look into their room. Of course, Robert had not actually spent a single moment sleeping in the camp bed as he shared Aaron's double bed every night.

Robert stirred and looked at Aaron. He saw him studying him intently.

"What?" Robert was wondering why Aaron was staring.

"I'm just thinking, you look much better on a pillow, rather than a bale of hay!"

Robert chuckled, "So do you."

They kissed, then Robert sprang out of bed and headed for the door, "Bags the first shower!" he shouted.

"Oi!" Aaron shouted back, but he was only pretending to be annoyed. His head hit the pillow again and he smiled to himself.

Chas was in the back room already when Aaron and Robert appeared.

"Good morning," she greeted them cheerily, "Sleep well?"

"Fine, ta! Apart from a certain person snoring, scratching and farting all night!" Aaron was still making out that he was tolerating Robert.

"Oh, cheers!" Robert replied as he sat down at the table, "I'm not the only one who does all those things, Mr Perfect!"

"I wondered how you'd get on sharing a room," Chas said with a smile, "At least you haven't managed to kill each other yet."

"Give it time!" Aaron glanced at Robert and a knowing look passed between them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Another week passed and Aaron was becoming impatient. He really wanted Robert to announce their relationship to the world, but Robert was still digging his heels in.

As they lay in their bed one night, Aaron broached the subject again, "So, when are we going to 'come out' about our affair? Surely we've been sharing a room long enough now to make it look convincing."

"I don't know," Robert was being evasive, as usual, "maybe we should wait a bit longer."

"Look, Robert, I know you're scared that Chrissie might suspect that you were cheating on her, but you can always deny it...and I'll back you up. We've got our cover story about sharing this room and falling for each other...I can even say I'm the 'big bad gay guy' who seduced you once I'd got you in my clutches!"

Robert laughed and his sarcasm came to the fore, "Now, that _does_ sound convincing! Anyway, I can't let you take all the blame: I was the one who came on to you, if you recall."

"Yeah, but will people believe that? You are supposed to be the straight guy, remember?"

"I've signed up to being bisexual: that will explain everything."

"So," Aaron returned to his original point, "Are we going to tell everyone, or not?"

"Okay," Robert capitulated, "I suppose it's as good a time as any."

That afternoon, before opening time, Aaron and Robert gathered Chas, Diane and Victoria in the back room of the Woolpack. The three ladies studied them carefully, wondering why they had been summoned.

Aaron and Robert stood facing the women, who were sitting around the table.

"We've got something to tell you," Robert began, hesitantly, "Aaron and me...well...since we've been sharing a room, we've become close...You know..." Robert stalled.

Aaron continued for him, "What he's trying to say is..." Aaron took Robert's hand in his own and Robert looked down at their clasped hands, "We're an item!"

The ladies sat with their mouths open and Victoria was the first to speak, "Get outta here! You're winding us up!"

Diane went next, "This is stupid! Robert, you're not gay!"

Chas had summed up the situation, the memory of Robert's abandoned car and the man who 'looked like Aaron' came flooding back and she put two and two together, "Hold on a minute, I don't think this is a wind-up," she looked directly at the boys, "You're deadly serious, aren't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Love – Chapter 4

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron visited the farm as he wanted to see Adam. He found his best friend in the kitchen and Adam made them a brew. After he and Robert had told Chas, Diane and Victoria about their affair, Aaron thought that his best friend should be the next to know.

"I'm glad you're sitting down, you're not going to believe this," Aaron began, "It's about Robert Sugden."

"Oh no," Adam cringed, "he's not pulled out of the deal again, has he?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Aaron hesitated, he did not know how to explain the situation, "I've been seeing him...you know?"

"I know you have...to talk about the finance."

"No, not like that! When I say seeing him, I mean _seeing_ him, as in a 'behind the bike sheds' kind of seeing him."

Adam was trying to process this piece of information and it slowly dawned on him, "You mean...?"

Aaron just nodded.

"Oh my God...but, he's straight, isn't he?"

"He's not as straight as he likes the world to think."

"Wow! Can I tell anyone, or is it a secret?"

"Well, we've told Mum, Diane and Vic and I wanted my bestie to know next, especially as he's also now a business associate."

"Okay, thanks for telling me mate. I can't believe it, Robert Sugden..." Adam's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, but it isn't just a fling, I do care about him and I think he does about me."

Adam realised that Aaron was opening up to him and he felt privileged as his friend rarely discussed his feelings, "Come here," he said, standing and pulling Aaron into an embrace.

"What are you getting all soft for?" Aaron enquired.

"I know you and I'm chuffed you've opened up to me...it means a lot."

"Don't talk wet," Aaron was embarrassed.

"If this Sugden messes you around, you just let me know and I'll sort him out!"

"You'll have to get in the queue behind me!" Aaron said and they both laughed.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Robert caught Diane on her own in the back room of the Woolpack. He was glad that she was alone, as he wanted a private chat.

"Can I put a proposition to you?" Robert asked as they sat at the table with cups of tea.

"If you're going to ask whether you and Aaron can share the same bed upstairs, I think that ship has already sailed! You're a dark horse young Robert, but then, you always have been."

"So, you don't mind about me and Aaron?"

"Look pet: it's really none of my business, is it? If you and Aaron are serious about each other, then I'm pleased for you. He's not a bad lad underneath it all and if he's the one you want, well, good on ya! Anyway, what's this proposition?"

"I wondered if you and Chas wanted another investor in the pub? Now I've got all this money behind me, I'd like to invest in the family business. After all, you're my stepmother and Chas is Aaron's mum, so we'd be keeping it in the family all round!"

"Well, an injection of cash is always handy, but we're not looking for a sleeping partner, I mean, you'd have to be prepared to muck in behind the bar and so on."

Robert had anticipated this response from Diane, "That's no problem. You could probably do with another man about the place, especially when a barrel needs changing."

Diane looked sceptical, "Won't it be a bit of a come down, after being lord of the manor at Home Farm?"

"That's in the past. Anyway, I've got to invest in something for my future, so why not in this place?"

"Alright, I'll have a word with Chas and if she agrees, then I don't see why not."

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was also having a heart to heart with Chas. She had knocked on his bedroom door and he had let her in.

"So," Chas began, "Now I know why you've been so secretive about your new boyfriend."

"I don't know what you mean," Aaron played the innocent, "Like he said: we got together after he started sharing my room."

"Come off it son, you've been carrying on together for ages, all the time that I've suspected that you had a secret boyfriend, anyway. Now I understand why you wouldn't tell me."

Aaron knew that the cat was out of the bag, so he changed tack, "Look, Mum, you can't tell anyone the truth. If Chrissie and Lawrence get to hear about it, Robert will be in big trouble. I know that Chrissie cheated on him, but she doesn't know he cheated on her too. Please back us up with our story that we got together after he started sharing my room...please!"

"Don't worry love, this family has always stuck together and I'm not going to change that. But, once Chrissie, or Lawrence for that matter, find out that you're with Robert, I'm not sure they will swallow that version of events...they're not fools, you know."

Aaron looked worried, but tried to put a brave face on things, "We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it, won't we?"

xxxxxxxxxx

News travels fast in a small village and it wasn't long before the Whites of Home Farm heard about Aaron and Robert being a couple. Lawrence asked Robert to go and see him and he guessed the reason why, but he decided to front it out and arrived at the appointed time.

Chrissie let him in and she had a face like thunder, "On your own? Lover-boy not with you to hold your hand?" she said, sarcastically.

"I can fight my own battles," Robert replied.

"My instincts were right," Chrissie was seething, "I knew that you were holding something back in our relationship...but I didn't think you'd taken up with a male floozy! I was feeling bad about taking up with Colin again and, all the time, you were two-timing me with the local grease monkey!"

"I wasn't...we didn't get together until after..."

Chrissie slapped Robert hard across the face, "Don't lie to me! You've got away with lying to me so many times, but not anymore."

Lawrence had walked in at the point where Chrissie slapped him, "You deserved that. You know why I've asked you to come here, Robert, I want the settlement money back. In my view, you're not entitled to it after you cheated on my daughter."

"Like you've never cheated with another man behind a woman's back!" Robert was being cheeky, referring to Edna and her husband, all those years beforehand.

"Don't get clever with me, lad," Lawrence had the measure of Robert, "I've done things in the past that I'm not proud of, I admit...and I paid the price. Now it's time for you to do the same."

"Anyway, I've spent some of the money now," Robert explained, "Investing in the cab firm and the pub. I can't give it all back."

"How much have you still got left?"

Robert felt that he could no longer lie to the Whites, "About two hundred and fifty grand."

"I'm not an unreasonable man," Lawrence said, calmly, "Give me that amount back and you can keep the rest...call it severance pay for losing your job."

Robert climbed back into his car with his tail tucked between his legs. He was heartbroken to have lost all that money, but he consoled himself that he still had his car, which was paid for, plus a share in two businesses. He would just have to make his way back up again, like he had done before.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ah...ah...ah!" Aaron groaned as Robert pummelled him fiercely, sliding his hard cock into the younger man's arse as they made love on what was now 'their' bed. After a quick orgasm, Robert rolled off of Aaron and lay by his side, panting.

"That was a bit fast and furious!" Aaron remarked.

Robert looked at Aaron with a worried frown, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nah," Aaron displayed his customary bravado, "You know I like it rough sometimes!" He looked at Robert's pensive face, "You okay?"

"I can't believe I've lost all that soddin' money!"

"I know," Aaron stroked Robert's arm, "We did our best to cover our tracks, but Lawrence doesn't take any prisoners. Is the cab firm still a goer?"

"Yeah, that's okay, plus my investment in the pub, at least he let me keep some of it."

"Onwards and upwards, eh?"

Robert knew that Aaron was attempting to cheer him up and he kissed him, tenderly: this guy was special.

"Tell you what, do you fancy a pint? We could go downstairs to the bar," Robert said.

"Can you afford it?" Aaron asked.

"I thought _you_ were paying," Robert was still a cheeky one.

"No...your turn I think."

They made their way down to the bar of the pub and all eyes were on the pair of them as they appeared from the back. Virtually everyone in the village knew that they were now a couple and Aaron, especially, was relieved that they could now put in an open public appearance.

Chas poured them a couple of pints and they sat at a table. Adam walked in and made a bee-line for them. Although he had previously voiced his concerns about Robert, he was made up for his best mate. He could see that Aaron was in love, he had seen that before with Jackson, so he put his reservations about Robert to one side.

During the evening, Andy walked in and spotted them. He crossed over to speak to his brother.

Robert eyed him suspiciously, "Well, you might as well get all the wisecracks out of the way."

Andy laughed, "You know me too well. You're certainly full of surprises, bro, I'll give you that. I'm not going to make jokes at your expense...I think it's very brave that you've decided to face the truth about yourself. I like Aaron, he's a top lad...you make sure you treat him right!"

Robert looked at Aaron, "I will!"

"My round lads," Andy smiled at them, "Pints all round is it?"

During the evening, Aaron and Robert were visited by Moira, Finn, Debbie, Pete, Pearl, Rhona, Paddy and Victoria. Everyone seemed happy for them and Robert, in particular, was surprised how accepting everyone was. He realised that his fears about being 'outed' had been groundless. He relaxed as the evening wore on, once he realised that he and Aaron were not exhibits in a goldfish bowl!

xxxxxxxxxx

That night, they were back in bed, both slightly the worse for wear after being bought so many drinks.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Aaron was referring to their public appearance as a couple.

"Not bad at all," Robert agreed, "I don't know why I was so worried."

"I do," Aaron replied, "I was the worlds worst when I first came out. But afterwards, you find out that most people are more accepting than you realise. You find that life goes on, just the same, it is only one part of your life and nobody really cares less about it. You're still the same person and that's all most people are concerned with."

Robert looked at Aaron, "You've got a wise old head on young shoulders, haven't you?"

"Don't be sarky!"

"I wasn't being! I'm serious...I'm glad I've got you to talk to, you always make sense."

Robert thumped the back of his head on his pillow and sighed.

Aaron looked at him, "What's up?" he asked.

"I still can't believe Lawrence took all that money back."

"Just forget it...you've still got me...and I wouldn't care if you were penniless."

Robert looked at Aaron fondly, "No, you really wouldn't, would you?"

They kissed with deep affection. Robert knew that he had found someone who really understood him. He counted himself lucky to have found a soul-mate. He had lost a fortune but he had gained something far more special and important: Aaron's love.


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Love – Chapter 5

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"So, how's it going with Vic, then?" Aaron studied Adam's face carefully as they sat in the back room of the Woolpack. He was enquiring about Adam's new relationship with Victoria.

"Well, she's agreed to go out with me, so that must be a good omen."

"Honestly, mate," Aaron laughed, "I thought you were never going to ask her out...and people call _me_ slow on the uptake!"

"Oi, you!" Adam scowled, "Anyway, how's it going with Robert? Any chance of wedding bells?"

"You must be joking. It's taken me all my effort to get him to come out. I don't think he's ready for commitment, not yet. I've only just got him to stop hiding in my wardrobe."

Adam chuckled, "In your wardrobe?"

"Yeah," Aaron continued the banter, "You've heard of being in the closet, haven't you?"

"Oh, ha ha, I'm laughing...tell you what, why don't we go to Bar West or somewhere like that, just like we used to? Vic says she would like to go there with us: she's very fond of you, you know and she's chuffed that you're with someone now... and, as you're going out with her brother, we're practically related."

"Well, my mum reckons me and you are closer than brothers, so we might as well be related. Anyway, I don't know if the gay bar idea is a good one, Robert seemed very uncomfortable when we went there once."

"I'm not gay, but I've always enjoyed a night out there."

"I'm sure you're in denial, Barton, I don't know why you gave me the brush off that time a few years back. We could have become an item!" Aaron smirked at his attempt to wind up his friend.

"In your dreams, Livesy. You may have started pulling 'straight' guys, but this one's off the market," Adam pointed to himself.

"Pity! I could have worked out a rota with Vic to see which days I could have you."

"You're not funny!" Adam sneered at his friend, but it was all in fun.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, with Adam's talk of Bar West the day before, Aaron's thoughts drifted back to his first boyfriend: Jackson. It was ages since he had visited his grave, so he bought some flowers from David's shop and took them to the cemetery. He gently placed the flowers by Jackson's headstone and spoke softly, "Hi mate. Well, I want to tell you that I've met someone and I think it might be the real thing, but that doesn't mean I'll ever forget you. You were the one who told me that, when I loved someone, I'd know when it happened, so I've got you to thank for helping me to understand my feelings. I still regret all those times, in the early days, when I denied being gay and I denied that you were my boyfriend. How I wish I could turn back the clock and have you back with me, you were so special and, although I've found someone else, I'll never forget what we had together. But, I've got to move on and make the best of things now: and I know that's what you would have wanted for me. I'll always love you and a big part of me will always be yours, mate. Sleep tight, until we meet again one day."

Aaron brushed away a tear as he left Jackson's graveside. But he felt better that he had spoken to him and he knew, deep down, that his first love would have been happy for him. It gave him comfort. He strolled back home because Robert had texted him, telling him that he wanted to meet.

Robert was late again. Aaron wondered why he kept waiting for his lover, in their room above the Woolpack bar, but he knew the answer. He enjoyed the passionate clinches with Robert, so he continued to wait for him in the hopes that he would appear soon.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up," Robert apologised as he entered.

"No worries," Aaron replied.

Robert could see the pensive look on Aaron's face, "You okay? You look a bit distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just wondered if you were going to show up."

"I'd have texted you if I had to cancel," Robert smiled and closed in on Aaron.

Aaron always thought that there was something about Robert's lips on his: the urgency...the lust...the hunger. He still had lingering doubts about Robert's sincerity, but the feelings that ran through him when he was in Robert's arms somehow seemed to dispel all those doubts. He wanted Robert and there was no way that he could ignore his rampant hormones. He just wished that their relationship would move on, that Robert would be a bit more accepting of his gay side, but he decided to just enjoy the moment: here and now.

Aaron tugged at Robert's clothes, stripping them quickly from his athletic body. Robert was busy unclasping Aaron's belt-buckle, trying to pull his jeans down. In no time, it seemed, they were naked and wrestling on their bed.

Aaron always loved the feeling of Robert's hard cock pounding his insides. He had been afraid that it would not be as exciting as it was when they used to meet in secret, but his fears had been groundless. There was still as much fire in their union as ever and they turned each other on totally. Robert had fallen for Aaron's blue eyes and fit body as soon as he had first seen them. Plus, he loved the surly demeanour: the mechanic was a little tough guy with a heart of gold underneath and Robert was entranced. Aaron was equally attracted to Robert: the cocky, arrogant air really attracted him, much to his own surprise and they were like two stags locking horns and it excited and thrilled them both.

They were staring at the ceiling, calming down from the climax of their lovemaking.

Aaron turned his head to look at Robert and he spoke, "You know Adam is dating your sister now?"

"Yeah," Robert replied, "it's probably all round the village by now. You know how news travels fast in these parts."

"Well, Vic wants us to go out as a foursome...maybe Bar West."

Robert looked uncomfortable, "I don't know. Isn't there somewhere else we could go?"

"Look, I know a gay bar can seem weird at first, believe me. I wasn't at all sure about it when I first went there. But someone told me I'd get used to it and they were right."

"By 'someone' I presume you mean Jackson?"

Aaron still felt the pang in his heart at the sound of his first boyfriend's name, "Yeah, that's right."

"You don't often talk about him."

"I know... but it still hurts...even now."

Robert propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Aaron, "You don't have to talk about him if it's too painful."

"No, it's okay. He was the first man that I ever loved, even though I didn't know it at first. He literally changed my life and helped me come out and accept who I was. I didn't think I'd ever love anyone else after he..." Aaron voice trailed off: he could not say the word, but Robert understood.

"So, afterwards, you blamed yourself and that's when you started self-harming?"

"Yeah, it took me a long time before I could stop blaming myself for what happened. But, I had therapy and managed to get through it all. I never expected to find love again," Aaron fixed Robert with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Am I anything like him?"

Aaron looked away, he had not made any comparisons before and it felt a bit strange to him to do so now, "No, when I think about it, you're not alike at all!"

"So, I'm not really your type then, is that what you mean?"

Aaron looked at Robert again, "I didn't say that! You may not be like him, but you turn me on just as much as he did. It's just different with you, that's all."

Robert decided to change the subject, "Listen Aaron, now we're seeing each other officially, why don't we go out one evening to a restaurant? We can build up to going to gay venues when I feel more comfortable with it. I'd like us to go out for a meal...you know...as a couple."

Aaron smiled, "Yeah, that would be good."

"Ok, I'll book something for tomorrow night."

"Are you sure you can afford it?" Aaron was still concerned that Robert had lost his money and status at Home Farm.

"Yeah," Robert smiled at Aaron, "I've got a few irons in the fire to make some money."

"Oh?"

"That's partly why I was late: I went to see an old mate of mine in Hotten. He reckons he can put some business my way."

"Look Robert, I told you before, you don't have to have a lot of money to impress me."

"I'm not trying to impress you, well, not entirely. I want to make my way back up the ladder again and I like having a few deals cooking."

"It's a wonder we get on at all," Aaron looked pensive, "I'm the complete opposite to you...I can't stand all that wheeler-dealer stuff. I'm happy to be a backstreet mechanic: I enjoy it and it's all I want to do."

"I know, but everyone needs money, don't they? That's why thousands play the lottery."

"Yeah," Aaron agreed, "I suppose."

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Chas was in the Woolpack's back room when Aaron appeared.

"Morning, love," Chas smiled at her son, "where's Robert?"

"He was up and out early this morning," Aaron explained, "some business venture he's involved in."

"So," Chas remarked, "we won't be seeing much of him in the pub, even though he's supposed to be a partner in this place now."

Aaron looked thoughtful and Chas picked up on his pensive mood.

"Is everything going okay with you and him?" Chas asked.

"Yeah, fine."

"I saw you putting some flowers on Jackson's grave yesterday...you still miss him, don't you?"

"You don't miss much, do you?" Aaron grimaced, "It sounds daft, but I wanted to tell him about me and Robert."

"It's not daft at all," Chas smiled encouragingly, she was always glad of the few times when Aaron would confide in her, "He was a huge part of your life and I know you'll never forget him, no matter what happens."

"No," Aaron looked wistful, "I'll never forget."

"But I'm glad you've managed to move on and I know Jackson will be watching over you and will be on your side."

Aaron moved towards the door.

"Don't you want any breakfast?" Chas asked.

"No thanks," Aaron replied, "I'll get something from Bob's on the way in to work."

Chas let Aaron go as she knew that he was starting to become embarrassed about their conversation regarding Jackson. She wondered if her son would ever be able to talk freely about his feelings.

xxxxxxxxxx

Robert met Aaron at the restaurant in Hotten that Robert had booked for them. A waiter showed them to a table and they ordered drinks while they perused the menu.

"Nice place!" Aaron remarked as they decided on their order.

"Yeah," Robert replied, "I wanted to bring you here as I want to talk about my plans."

"Oh?"

"You know I was telling you about an old mate in Hotten?"

"The one you were talking to about a business venture?"

"That's the one."

"Well?" Aaron was becoming impatient to hear Robert's news.

"Well," Robert repeated, "He owns this restaurant and, some years ago, I put some capital into his business. You could say he wouldn't have been able to open this place without my investment."

"Go on,"

"Originally, I had decided, in order to raise funds, to cash in my shares in this place. However, Denny asked if I wanted to go in with him as a partner. What do you think?"

"So, does that mean you'll be cooking and waiting tables?"

"Good God no!" Robert chuckled, "I'll be running the place, along with Denny."

"Okay, it sounds good to me," Aaron smiled at his lover and looked at the menu again, "I think I'll have the steak."

"That's appropriate," Robert replied, "Through me, you've already got a stake in this place!"


	6. Chapter 6

Secret Love – Chapter 6

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

After Aaron and Robert had finished their delicious meal at the restaurant, Robert took Aaron to an office at the back of the building to meet Denny.

Aaron was surprised that Denny seemed quite young. Being as the restaurant was so large and well-established he had expected someone older to be in charge. But Denny was medium-height with neatly-cut dark hair, brown eyes and a boyish looking clean-shaven face. Aaron noticed that, when he smiled, he had a perfect set of white teeth.

"This is Aaron," Robert introduced them and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Aaron," Denny greeted the younger man, "Robert tells me that you're a very good mechanic. A mate of mine runs a car dealership in Hotten: he's on the look-out for skilled staff."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Aaron replied, "I work for the family business and only have a short walk into work. I hear you're an old friend of Robert's."

"Yeah, we go back a long way. Robert was a friend of my ex-partner at first and that's how we met."

Robert interjected, "I don't think Aaron wants to hear all the gory details about my past."

"You're probably right," Denny replied with a chuckle, "There might be too many skeletons in that particular closet."

Aaron wondered what Denny might be hinting at, but he remained silent.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So," Aaron cuddled up to Robert as they lay naked in bed that night, "Denny reckons you've got some skeletons in your closet. As you've just come out of one, are they going to fall out too?"

"Take no notice of him," Robert tried to play down Denny's remark, "he's just talking about my experiences with other men...and not many people knew about that...back then."

"What about this 'ex-partner' that he mentioned, did he know about that side of you too?"

"Jason? You could say that being as I slept with him."

"What?!"

"I used to be a friend of Jason's. We had a bit of a fling...nothing serious. Anyway, Jason met Denny and then I was introduced to Denny afterwards. Those two became an item and we all remained friends and I helped them with the restaurant they wanted to set up. It's done really well over the years and is one of the biggest and most expensive eating places in Hotten. Anyway, Denny and Jason split up a while back, which is why Denny is now looking for a new business partner."

"Oh, now I get it," something had just occurred to Aaron, "that's why the restaurant is called 'JaDen's', short for Jason and Denny's?"

"That's right."

"So, will you now be calling it 'RoDen's'?"

"No," Robert chuckled, "the name is too well established. I'll just be a sleeping partner, helping to make decisions and raking in a share of the profits."

Aaron was not all that impressed as Robert's previous wealth had never meant anything to him, so he didn't care if his boyfriend made a lot of money or not. He wanted Robert regardless and just wished that the older man could see that.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chas had the usual set of questions for Aaron when her son appeared at the breakfast table the next morning, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't it be?"

"No reason," Chas was like a dog with a bone, "I just wondered where Robert was, that's all."

"I told you before: he's busy with this restaurant venture."

"Doesn't he ever eat breakfast?"

"I dunno. I guess he usually has something from the cafe, or maybe he has something to eat when he gets to Hotten."

"He seems to spend a lot of time in Hotten, I thought he was going to give a hand in this place after he bought into it," Chas was fishing for information.

"I expect he'll get round to it once he's tied things up with Denny."

"What's he like, this Denny?"

Aaron knew that his mother would keep digging, so he decided to answer her, "He's okay...a bit flash but that doesn't surprise me with Robert's friends. He asked if I'd like a job at his mate's car dealership in Hotten."

"Oh," Chas was surprised, "Did you take him up on it?"

"What for?" Aaron huffed, "I've got a perfectly good job just down the road. Why would I want to travel into Hotten?"

Suddenly, Aaron's phone beeped and he looked to see that he had a new message.

Chas was hovering, so he told her about the text on his mobile phone, "It's from Robert. He wants me to go to the restaurant in Hotten after work."

"Why?"

Aaron gave his mother a withering look, "Why do people usually go to restaurants?"

"No need to be sarcastic," Chas replied, although she did feel a bit foolish for asking the question.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron arrived early at the restaurant and told the waiter that he was there to meet Robert. The waiter informed Aaron that he was expected and to go through to the back. As he walked into the back room, he could see Robert and Denny sitting in chairs, but there was a third person present. Aaron almost gagged in shock, as the third man bore a striking resemblance to his ex-boyfriend Jackson! He was not identical but had the same slim, muscular build, the same dark, curly hair and stubble and the same puppy-dog brown eyes. Aaron almost had to hold on to the doorpost for support.

"Aaron," Robert spoke first, "You know Denny, of course, but I don't think you've met Jason."

Jason rose to his feet and shook Aaron's hand, "Nice to meet you, Aaron."

"Likewise," Aaron managed to reply once he had regained the power of speech.

"Take a seat over there," Robert directed Aaron to a chair, "we're nearly through conducting our business, then we can eat in the restaurant."

Aaron sat waiting patiently as the three men signed a few documents, severing Jason from the business. He kept looking at Jason, he couldn't help it and it occurred to him that he even sounded a bit like Jackson. But, he told himself that it was merely a coincidence. As far as he was aware, Jackson did not have any older brothers.

All four men had a very pleasant meal in the restaurant and, naturally, they were waited on hand and foot by the staff. There were advantages of being the owners of the establishment. During the evening, Aaron found himself staring at Jason and kept having to force himself to look away.

That night, as Aaron and Robert cuddled up in bed, Robert spoke, "You seemed very interested in Jason: do you fancy him or something?"

"No, of course not!" Aaron denied any interest in that direction.

"Well, you kept looking at him: I was beginning to think I had competition."

Aaron looked at Robert, "If I tell you why I was staring, you'll think I'm daft."

"No I won't. I promise."

"Okay then, I'll tell you. He looks a lot like Jackson, that's why I was so mesmerised: I thought I'd seen a ghost."

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that. I'm sorry: I expect it made you feel quite uncomfortable."

"You could say that," Aaron jumped out of bed and found his wallet. He produced a picture of Jackson that he always kept with him and he showed it to Robert.

It was Robert's turn to look amazed, "I see what you mean. Like two peas in a pod aren't they?" He handed the photo back to Aaron.

"Do you think they might be related?" Aaron asked.

"Anything is possible," Robert replied, "I'll make some enquiries if you like."

"Don't bother, it doesn't matter, it was just a bit of a shock, that's all."

"I bet it was. What was Jackson's surname?" Robert asked.

"Walsh."

"What? This is getting spooky now, that's Jason's surname!"

Aaron thought that he had finished with surprises for the day, but they kept on coming, "You're winding me up."

"No, honestly," Robert had a serious expression on his face, "I'll ask Jason if he knew of a Jackson Walsh, just to try to clear up the mystery."

Aaron resumed his previous comfortable position in bed next to Robert. His head was buzzing, had he met one of Jackson's relatives by pure chance?

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was sitting at the bar of the Woolpack. It was very quiet and he was waiting for Robert, which he seemed to do more and more often. Suddenly, Jason Walsh walked in. He saw Aaron sitting there and approached him, "Hi Aaron, good to see you again."

"Oh, hi," Aaron shook Jason's outstretched hand, "Drink?"

"I'll have a tonic water please, ice and lemon."

Alicia served them and the two men sat at a table with their drinks.

"Robert phoned me and told me about your ex," Jason began, "I hope you don't mind him telling me."

"Not at all," Aaron replied, "In fact, I am a bit curious about it, you're so much like him."

"I said I'd meet you and Robert here to clear up the mystery, where is he?"

"God only knows."

"Hmmm!" Jason scratched his stubble with his hand, "You need to keep tabs on your fella, mate: I speak from experience. Anyway, no point in waiting for Robert, I'll tell you as you're here, Jackson was my cousin."

"No way!"

"It's true. You see, my father and Jackson's father were brothers. My dad and Uncle Jerry had a falling out years ago, so they never spoke and I only ever met Jackson once when we were both very young, so I never really knew him. I heard all about Jackson's death, of course, I'm sorry now that I never met him after we grew up."

"He was a top bloke," Aaron looked a little sad at the memory of his dear departed boyfriend, "you'd have liked him: most people did."

"Anyway, I'll have to go soon. I wonder where Robert is...or maybe I can hazard a guess."

"How do you mean?"

"Look, I don't want to speak out of turn, mate."

Aaron was intrigued now, "No...go on."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but I think Robert and Denny have started again."

"Started what?" Aaron had a blank expression on his face.

"Look, maybe I shouldn't tell you this, but the reason I split with Denny was because he was having an affair behind my back...and I don't need to tell you who with..."

"Robert?" Aaron looked shocked.

"I could be wrong, of course, but they seem to have become very cosy again."

"No," Aaron shook his head, "Robert wouldn't do that."

"He's got form, you know," Jason continued, "I heard that he's cheated before. Wasn't he with some woman when he met you? Anyway..." Jason rose from his seat to leave, "I must dash: people to see and all that. Nice to meet you again, Aaron."

Aaron sat nursing his pint with Jason's accusations against Robert ringing in his ears. Was his boyfriend really two-timing him?

Aaron was upstairs in the bedroom when Robert finally arrived home. He could not get Jason's words out of his head. When Robert went to embrace him, Aaron pulled away and held his hands against Robert's chest.

"What's up?" Robert asked.

"Where have you been all this time?" Aaron asked: his face like thunder.

"You know where I've been," Robert replied, "Sorting out some stuff with Denny."

"Oh yeah...and I bet I can guess what 'stuff' you've been sorting out."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're having it off with him, aren't you?"

"What? No!"

"Don't lie to me Robert. I know you're good at lying, but I can see through you."

"Aaron...honestly, Denny and I are just mates."

"That's not what Jason reckons."

"Aaahh!" Robert sounded as if he had just solved a riddle, "Jason! I might have known."

"Known what?"

"Look Aaron, I don't know what he's told you, but Jason has never forgiven me for having an affair with Denny behind his back. He never misses an opportunity to drip the poison. When did he tell you this?"

"He came to the Woolpack earlier, to tell me that he and Jackson were cousins. He was going to tell both of us together, but he went off before you came back. He wondered where you were."

"There you go, more lies!" Robert spat out the words, "He knew I'd be late getting back, I told him that. He obviously wanted to bend your ear without me being around. He's a troublemaker, Aaron, you can't trust him. It's true I once had an affair with Denny, but that's all in the past: what we have now is strictly a business arrangement, I swear."

"And that's the truth?" Aaron looked Robert in the eye.

Robert pulled Aaron into an embrace and Aaron stopped resisting, "I've never loved anyone the way I love you, Aaron. Please believe me when I say that you are the only one I want or need. I'm yours, for good, if you still want me."

Aaron mulled it over. He had to put his trust in Robert as he wanted him so badly.

"Okay," Aaron continued the eye contact with Robert, "I believe you, because I love you too. But you put one foot out of line, Sugden...and there'll be hell to pay!"

"I've given up so much to be with you..." Robert said, "...and I know what you'd do to me if I cheated...I'll never take that risk," his lips crashed into Aaron's.

Aaron moaned as Robert kissed him fiercely...he could live with this!


	7. Chapter 7

Secret Love – Chapter 7

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"Urrgh...urrgh...urrgh..." Robert gasped as Aaron's big, hard cock pounded him, pinning him to the mattress on their bed. During their love-making sessions, Robert was often the dominant one, but he also enjoyed it when Aaron took control of him. He had been with other men and he had described his other experiences to Aaron as 'one night stands', but it was different with Aaron. For the first time, he had fallen in love with another man: and what a man! The handsome, hunky, surly mechanic who, right now, was screwing the life out of him: his fantasy come true!

"Ahh! Ahh!" Aaron shouted as he climaxed. Robert clenched his sphincter around Aaron's invading weapon: desperate to keep it right where it was and to start all over again. That was no problem for horny Aaron: he was such a randy little stud that he could keep it up all night if necessary. Indeed, his cock was still bolt hard, despite his orgasm: and he continued to pummel Robert, which was just what the older man craved.

Hours later, their passion spent, their libido satisfied, they lay naked in each other's arms.

"Just as well I'm not a girl," Robert chuckled, "You'd have given me a huge brood of babies by now."

"Muppet!" was Aaron's sardonic reply, he looked into Robert's eyes and smiled, "Anyway, if I was a girl, I could say the same thing. You shagged the hell out of me last night, how many times did you cum?"

Robert laughed, "Well, you've certainly given me 'pay back' tonight, you dirty little grease monkey!"

Robert loved to tease Aaron and he knew that his partner could give as good as he got. It was the thing that made them fit as a couple, the thing that had made them click from the word go: they understood one and other perfectly.

But, there was more to their relationship than just sexual chemistry. Much to his own surprise, Robert found that he really cared for Aaron. When he had started to make a play for the lad, he had only been interested in the sex. However, as he fell more deeply under the spell of the enigma that was Aaron Livesy, he began to be concerned for him, to feel sad if his boy was sad, to comfort him through the tough times.

Aaron had also fallen for Robert. It was in his make-up to be loyal to the people he cared about and Robert had quickly become special to him. Like Robert, the initial attraction had been a sexual one, but it had changed into love. Aaron knew all about love: after his first boyfriend, Jackson, had shown him the meaning of that emotion. He felt that, if things had been different, he would still have been with Jackson and, in fact, he would have been. But the loyalty that he had once shown to his first love had now developed and matured and he knew that he had been given a second chance. Robert was so different to Jackson but, in a way, he was the same and he now occupied the same place in Aaron's heart.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam could see the effect that Robert was having on Aaron and he was pleased for his best mate. They met for a drink at the Woolpack, as was their custom.

"You look like the cat that got the cream," Adam remarked.

"Who me?" Aaron replied, innocently.

"That Sugden lad has really put a smile on your face and I haven't seen you like this since Jackson."

"Shut up!" Aaron said, dismissively, he was always embarrassed whenever his inner feelings were discussed.

"I'm not complaining, mate," Adam smiled at his friend, "now that I'm with Vic, I'm glad you've got somebody too. Have you asked Robert if he's changed his mind about Bar West? I know Vic's still keen to have a night out there."

Aaron smirked, "Why is Victoria so keen to go to Bar West? Is she a closet lesbian or something?"

"You know her better than that mate. No, she just wants her brother to feel comfortable about being gay, so she thought the four of us could go there together, to make him feel better about it all."

"Well, okay, I'll ask him again. But don't expect miracles, you know how stubborn he can be."

"Now, who does that remind me of?" Adam looked directly at his friend.

"Barton, how do you think you'd look with a thick lip?" Aaron raised his fist in a pretend punching gesture.

"Careful," Adam chuckled, "I want to look my best for a night at Bar West: I might pull if I still look pretty!"

"In your dreams," Aaron replied, lowering his fist and picking up his pint, "anyway, I don't think Vic will be very impressed if you decide to come out."

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was surprised that Robert had agreed to their night out. He had expected his boyfriend to come up with a list of excuses as to why he could not attend, but he simply said "Okay," when he was asked.

Aaron arrived first at the venue. Robert was in Hotten at a restaurant meeting and told Aaron that he would join him at Bar West later. Victoria and Adam had gone shopping and also said that they would meet up later. Aaron ordered a drink from the bar and he was surprised to see Jason Walsh walk in.

"Hi Aaron," Jason sat himself down on the bar stool next to Aaron, "been stood up?"

"No," Aaron replied, "Robert and my friends will be along soon."

"Oh, so you and Robert are still together?"

"Why shouldn't we be?"

Jason decided to twist the knife a bit more, "I just thought you might dump him once I told you about him and Denny."

"Robert told me what a little shit-stirrer you are," Aaron gave Jason a disdainful look, "why should I believe a word you say?"

"If you want to believe him, that's up to you," Jason looked at Aaron steadily and it gave the younger man the shivers as he looked so much like Jackson that it was uncanny, "I was telling the truth though, but if you're happy to live with it, that's fine. You could do a lot better though...me, for example."

Aaron's jaw nearly hit the floor. Here was Jackson's look-alike cousin chatting him up, so soon after he had started a relationship with Robert. He was about to tell Jason to 'do one', but the likeness to his first boyfriend unnerved him, "Look, Jason, I'm with Robert and I don't go around two-timing people."

"Fair enough," Jason produced a business card and handed it to Aaron, "Call me if you have a change of heart."

Jason left Aaron on his own. The young mechanic looked at the card and was in two minds about whether to tear it up or keep it. Then, he saw Robert approaching and he slipped the card into his pocket.

"Sorry I'm a bit late," Robert apologised, "the meeting dragged on a bit, you know what bank managers can be like."

"I don't, actually," Aaron replied, not bothering to qualify his remark.

They ordered a round of drinks and sat at a table. Robert picked up on Aaron's quiet mood.

"You okay?" Robert enquired, "You seem miles away."

"Sorry," Aaron was still getting his head round Jason's come-on to him earlier, "just wondering where Vic and Adam have got to."

"I had a text off Vic earlier, she said that Adam had dragged her round all the clothes shops although, knowing my sister, that's probably the other way round!" Robert looked carefully at Aaron, "You sure there's nothing else bothering you?"

"No."

"Aaron?" Robert looked at him steadily.

Aaron capitulated, "Fine, if you must know, Jason Walsh has been stirring it again."

"What?" Robert was shocked, "When was this?"

"Just before you arrived. He seemed surprised that we were still together after his last attempt to drive a wedge between us."

"I hope you told him where to go."

"Too right," Aaron was adamant, "the cheeky bugger even asked me out, well, as good as: he reckoned I should dump you and take up with him."

"So, that's his little game, is it? Are you tempted, as he looks a lot like your first boyfriend?"

"Nah," Aaron smiled at Robert, "he may be a spitting image, but he's nothing like Jackson, not in temperament anyway. Like I told him, I'm with you and I don't cheat."

Robert leaned across to Aaron for a quick peck on the lips, "I'm lucky to have found you."

"Shut up!" Aaron was still coy when he was paid a compliment and he was saved from any further embarrassment by the arrival of Victoria and Adam.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Robert were back in their bedroom at the Woolpack. Aaron thought it ironic that his mother and Robert's stepmother jointly owned the pub and he and Robert were together as a couple. Things were definitely being 'kept in the family', especially with Victoria Sugden and Marlon Dingle on the payroll as well. It was almost as if Aaron and Robert were destined to be together.

"So, did you like your night out at Bar West?" Aaron enquired.

"It was okay, but I won't be letting Adam and my sister near that Karaoke machine again for a while, Sonny and Cher they ain't!"

"I know!" Aaron chuckled, "I tried to pretend they weren't with us."

"Still," Robert climbed into bed with his naked partner, "they enjoyed themselves, that's the main thing."

Aaron looked into Robert's eyes, "Shall we go again sometime, just the two of us?"

"If you like," Robert smiled and stared back into Aaron's perfect blue eyes, "I love Vic and Adam, but it's nice when it's just us two."

Aaron lunged at Robert and they kissed passionately. They were always hungry for each other and willing to surrender to their mutual desires. But, before they got carried away, Robert's mobile phone rang.

"Just ignore it," Aaron said, trying to initiate some foreplay.

"It's Chrissie!" Robert replied, "I wonder what the hell she wants?"

Robert took the call, thinking that something must be wrong. After the call, he looked at Aaron, "I'm sorry, Aaron, I'll have to go up to Home Farm. Chrissie's in a right state: it seems Colin has left her again and Lawrence and Lachlan are away on a trip abroad. She didn't know who else to turn to."

"But she's not your responsibility anymore," Aaron pouted, having had his expected love-making session interrupted, "can't you just tell her to do one?"

"I cared for her a lot, Aaron. When you've had those feelings for someone, you can't just switch them off. I'll have to go...she's all on her own up there...I'd never forgive myself if she did something stupid."

"Is she likely to?"

"There's no telling, she really sounded desperate," Robert started to pull on his clothes, "You can come with me, if you want."

"No, ta!" Aaron stayed put, "I'll just wait for you to come back."

"Okay, but I don't know how long I'm going to be," Robert bent down to give Aaron a goodbye kiss.

"This is just like old times," Aaron chuckled, "you skulking off after seeing me...going back to your missus."

"There's one slight difference," Robert smiled, "Chrissie knows exactly where I've been this time!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Robert arrived at Home Farm and knocked on the door. A distraught Chrissie answered and let him in.

They sat in the drawing room and Chrissie spoke, "I'm sorry Robert, I didn't know who else to call. I should have known better than to trust Colin, he's done this before. He makes out he loves me and then cheats on me with the first bit of skirt that comes his way."

"I'm sorry, Chrissie," Robert said, sincerely, "I don't know what else I can say."

"Of course you don't. I shouldn't be burdening you with all this. I just wish..." Chrissie hesitated.

"What?"

"I wish we could have made a go of things," Chrissie quickly came to the point, "I know you have a gay side to your make-up, but I could have been a bit more flexible and put up with that. Can't we find some common ground and work something out? I want you back...I miss you!"

Robert was dumbfounded and stood with his mouth open.


	8. Chapter 8

Secret Love – Chapter 8

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Robert looked at Chrissie, the astonishment showing on his face, "You're just on the rebound from Colin...you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes, I do," Chrissie replied, "You've been the best one, Robert. I haven't had a lot of luck with men, but you've come the closest to being my perfect match."

"I'm not perfect!"

"Maybe not," Chrissie took hold of Robert, "but what man is? I'm sure we could have a good life together...we always got on well, didn't we?"

"But, I'm with Aaron now and, well, I've come to realise that I love him."

"You said you loved me once," Chrissie did not seem convinced of Robert's sincerity, "maybe you'll just get bored with him, you usually do."

"That's rubbish," Robert pulled away from Chrissie's embrace, "I've moved on...and you need to move on too."

"Don't do this to me!" Chrissie started to cry again, "I need you...if you leave now, I don't know what I might do!"

Robert realised that Chrissie was using emotional blackmail to get her own way, but he did not feel that he could leave her, given the state that she was in, so he caved in, "Okay, I'll stay for a bit, but I'll have to let Aaron know I'm still here."

Chrissie seemed to calm down a little, "Yeah, of course. I don't want to worry him...in spite of everything: I quite like Aaron."

Robert walked into the hallway to make his call.

"What?" Aaron was not best pleased, "Does this mean you'll be there all night?"

"I hope not," Robert tried to be the peacemaker, "but like I say, I can't leave her: the state she's in."

"Oh well, I suppose you've got to do what you've got to do."

"Thanks for being so understanding...love you."

"Yeah, love you too."

Robert rejoined Chrissie in the drawing room, "I've poured us a drink," she announced.

"Look Chrissie, about this getting back together business...it won't work, you know."

"Why not?"

"You know why not!" Robert was putting his foot down, "I've accepted who I am now and Aaron is all I need. At one time, I'd have denied my true inclinations, just to keep my wealth and status, but I've found something far more important than that now."

"So," Chrissie looked hurt, "You never really loved me: you just pretended so that you could be rich."

"I'm not saying that. I did care for you, very much: I still do. But, if I'm honest...then no, I didn't really love you the way I love Aaron."

Chrissie tried another approach, "My dad had an affair with a man once, years ago. But he changed and eventually married my mum. Couldn't you become straight again, for my sake?"

"It was different back in those days," Robert explained, "they used to call it 'the love that dare not speak its name'. Men had to pretend that they were straight or they'd be sent to prison. We've moved on from that, thank God...and Aaron and I don't have to hide who we are now. There's no reason for me to pretend I'm straight."

Chrissie could not think of another argument, she just sat on the sofa and wept. Robert sat beside her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him for a hug, just like old times.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was miffed. Robert had not come home until the next morning. All sorts of scenarios had flashed through his mind: had Robert slept with Chrissie? Had Chrissie talked Robert into going back to her? His insecurities were never far beneath the surface and now they were coming back to haunt him.

Robert explained that he had spent the night in a spare bed at Home Farm, but Aaron was still suspicious. He was in a huff as he left for work and did not say much. Robert did not notice any change to Aaron's usual moody behaviour, so he brushed it off.

A few days passed. Robert noticed that Aaron was a bit cold towards him but he shrugged it off. However, events were about to take another unexpected turn.

Robert told Aaron that he had to spend a couple of nights in a hotel in Leeds as he was there for a two-day seminar, in connection with running the restaurant business. In a way, because of the somewhat frosty atmosphere, Robert was glad of a small break. Aaron was on a call-out from the garage early one morning: it was the day of Robert's expected return from Leeds. As Aaron approached the turning for Home Farm, he looked along the drive towards the house and he saw Robert's car parked there! To Aaron, this was confirmation that Robert was cheating on him.

Aaron had a half-day off work and he wanted to go into Hotten and visit Bar West. As he was getting ready to go out, he found Jason Walsh's card in his pocket. On the spur of the moment, he decided to give Jason a call and Jason agreed to meet Aaron for a drink.

After downing a few drinks at Bar West, Jason invited Aaron back to his flat.

Aaron liked Jason's abode: it was modern and nicely furnished. He sat in the living room on a comfortable sofa while Jason poured them a couple of drinks.

"It's a wonder you never bumped into Jackson at Bar West, he used to go there quite a bit," Aaron said as Jason handed him a glass.

"I only started going there six months ago," Jason explained, "it was after I bought this place. I used to live in Leeds and I went to a gay bar there. There wasn't really any reason to visit Hotten."

"Oh, I see," Aaron looked at Jason: he still found the likeness to Jackson quite uncanny. He felt an attraction to Jason even though his personality was so different.

"So," Jason looked at Aaron, "you were telling me that you think Robert is cheating on you. I did warn you about him, I know he and Denny are as thick as thieves."

"He's not cheating with Denny, at least, not as far as I know! I think he's seeing his ex-girlfriend."

"The one he left to be with you?"

Aaron nodded.

"You know there's always a bed here, Aaron," Jason put his hand on Aaron's knee, "God, you're so gorgeous, I can see why my cousin was so smitten. I want you...so much."

Aaron didn't stop Jason as he kissed him. His first instinct was to push Jason away, but it was so much like kissing Jackson! He responded and soon they were tearing at each other's clothes. After all, Aaron reasoned, Robert was cheating on him so why shouldn't he do the same?

Jason tried to grab at Aaron's crotch but suddenly the young mechanic shot up from the sofa and tried to adjust his dress, "This is a mistake, I should go!"

"Oh no you don't," Jason sprung up and grabbed Aaron, "you can't come in here and turn me on and then just leave...you filthy little cock-tease!" Jason sneered and, once again, made a grab for Aaron's crotch and tried to bite his neck, but Aaron struggled free.

"Get off me, you bastard!" Aaron snarled, he managed to pull away from Jason and he headed for the door.

"Come back!" Jason shouted, but Aaron made a quick getaway.

xxxxxxxxxx

That night, when Robert arrived home, Aaron was waiting in their room. Aaron eyed him suspiciously, "So, you're not going to Chrissie's tonight, then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought you'd become lovers again, judging by the amount of time you spend round there."

"Aaron, I told you, I haven't slept with her, I've just been comforting her, that's all."

Aaron wouldn't listen, "I saw your car at Home Farm this morning. You weren't staying in Leeds, were you? You've been with her, all night."

"No Aaron, I swear!" Robert was desperately trying to talk Aaron round, "I was in Leeds...I can show you the hotel receipt if you don't believe me. I know how it might look to you, but I left the hotel at the crack of dawn and I called in at Home Farm on the way back to check to see how Chrissie was doing."

"Well, if you're _that_ concerned, why aren't you there now?" Aaron sounded both hurt and sarcastic.

"Lawrence and Lachlan are back today, that's why. They can keep Chrissie company now. Besides, I'm still not flavour of the month with Lawrence, so I won't be going round there anymore. I'm not with Chrissie and that's the truth."

Aaron was tempted to believe Robert, but he needed to clear the air regarding Jason.

"Robert, listen, if we're going to have any kind of relationship, we've got to have trust. That's why I'm going to tell you something now, as I don't want us to have any secrets."

"Sounds ominous."

"I went to see Jason today."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I thought you were carrying on with Chrissie, so I wanted to get my own back...stupid I know..."

"It's not stupid," Robert reassured him, "I understand how you felt."

Aaron looked at Robert and knew that he was being sincere and it gave him the impetus to continue, "Anyway, I was tempted to sleep with him, as he looked so much like Jackson, but I realised that it was a big mistake and I legged it."

"I bet he wasn't too pleased about that."

"You could say that. He tried to force himself on me, but I fought him off."

Robert was shocked, "He didn't hurt you, did he? I'll have the law on him..."

Aaron cut him short, "No, I'm a big boy now, I can look after myself. Anyway, I just wanted you to know...get everything out into the open, like."

Aaron stared into Robert's eyes: it suddenly occurred to him that Robert had, once again, been concerned for his welfare. Maybe this guy was sincere after all? There was just one more thing bothering him, so he spoke again, "What about Denny?" he asked.

"What about him?"

"Well, Jason still thinks you're having an affair with him, so as we're being honest..."

"I think you realise the type of guy Jason is, don't you? I told you before: he just likes causing grief for people. From what you've told me about Jackson, they are complete opposites. Anyway, I'm not going to see any more of Denny."

"Why's that?"

"I've got him to buy me out of the business," Robert replied, "I don't know anything about running a restaurant and the money will come in useful. So, I won't be going there anymore, even though it was only for meetings. As I said, it was all strictly business."

Aaron looked sheepish, "I've been an absolute prat, haven't I?"

Robert took hold of Aaron and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, "No, you haven't, I'd have had the same doubts if I'd been in your shoes."

They kissed: it was an affectionate kiss which seemed to dispel all the doubts.

Aaron felt strangely calm, he had been fretting all day, but he suddenly realised that he would be okay with Robert.

"So," Aaron cuddled his lover, "You've bought out of the restaurant, Chrissie is off your hands, what's next?"

"Well, Chas and Diane are still nagging me about pulling my weight in the pub, now that I've invested, so that will do for starters. Plus, if I'm here a lot of the time, you'll be able to keep tabs on me!" Robert grinned at Aaron.

Aaron grinned back, "If I'm supposed to be trusting you, I shouldn't need to keep tabs on you, should I?"

"That's true," Robert said as he moved closer and nibbled Aaron's earlobe, eliciting a groan from the young mechanic.

"Robert."

"Uh-huh?"

"Do you love me?"

Robert knew that Aaron needed reassurance. He didn't trust easily, but Robert knew that he could earn that trust, "Yes, I do...I love you Aaron...and only you."

Aaron relaxed: he knew that he had found love again at last, "Robert, I love you too."

THE END


End file.
